1. Field
The following description relates to a receiver and a transmitter that copes with interference in a super-regenerative communication system, and a method of using the receiver and the transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
A super-regenerative receiver may generate an oscillation signal from a received signal using a positive feedback amplification scheme. The super-regenerative receiver may obtain a relatively high signal gain with a relatively small number of elements. The positive feedback amplification scheme may adjust a phase of an output signal of an amplifier to be identical to a phase of an input signal of the amplifier, and may reapply the phase-adjusted output signal of the amplifier to an input of the amplifier.